


狼狈的勇者 5

by Lieer



Series: [黄黑]  狼狈的勇者 [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, 黑子的篮球
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 23:01:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19187032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lieer/pseuds/Lieer





	狼狈的勇者 5

“亚纪姐, 虽然有些冒昧…濑户麻衣小姐是和我同事务所的吧.”

经纪人翻着众多日程记录的手停住了:“是啊, 怎么突然说起这个?”

“你今年十五、不, 十六岁了吧, 难不成黄濑君到年纪了? 原来麻衣酱是你的type吗…”

“没有啦! 真的不是亚纪姐想的那样!”黄濑急忙否认.

“是我的一个朋友啦, 我们以前是同校, 他很喜欢濑户小姐的…然后他怎么都买不到濑户小姐新出的写真集, 所以才找我帮忙的.”

经纪人看着黄濑微红的脸苦笑:“不好意思, 这个我也帮不了忙啊, 现在事务所里连sample都没有.”

原来濑户麻衣这么受欢迎的?

某些部分和大多数高中男生脱节的黄濑暗暗吃惊.

结束拍摄后的场地杂乱无章, 工作人员整理聚光灯还有大片大片的幕布, 更衣室的衣服成堆地摞在工作台上, 很快又被挂在衣架上. 黄濑和经纪人谈话期间三排挂满服装的衣服在滚轮滑动声中被推出场地, 聚光灯的支架和摄像机的三脚架被收在大塑料盒里, 今天带着橙色头巾的摄影师还没有离开, 他笑呵呵地拍上黄濑的肩膀:

“我就说嘛, 没有高中男子能逃过麻衣酱的! ”

“…都说了是一个朋友了, 他很想买到濑户小姐的写真集.”

摄影师笑得更开心了, 手下的动作加重连续拍黄濑的肩膀, 接着他换了一副工作中严肃的表情.

“黄濑, 你和你朋友品味真的不错啊, 这套写真可以算作我最满意的作品了.”

“麻衣酱本人并不是镜头前那样, 她私下大大咧咧的, 有次拍摄前大家聊起午饭, 结果她居然说自己吃了便利店打折的纳豆和泡面. 很难相信吧, 明明在公众的印象里是男性杀手般的美人. 话说回来, 这也的确是摄影人员的工作职责! 引导镜头前的人物展现出另一面.”

“不过既然是我的作品, 我那里还有一份的, 下次拍摄时我带给你, 黄濑最近拍摄状态挺好, 也可以参考学习一下.”

“那真的太感谢您了.”不管过程如何, 终于搞定了.

帝光七人在冬季大赛结束后约好一起聚会, 黄濑一看到青峰就草草将写真集扔到他怀里.

“小青峰赶快拿去, 真是烦死人了.”

“黄濑你小子可以啊! 居然真的弄到了麻衣酱的写真集了, 这个要多少钱啊?“

“没有花钱, 是片场的摄影师送我的.”

“这是我第一次觉得认识黄濑还有好处的诶!”

黄濑不想理他, 他看到黑子咬着香草奶昔的吸管, 低垂着双眼, 怎么看都不是对刚才的谈话有兴趣的表情. 原来麻衣酱还有对手啊, 他也喝了一点面前的矿泉水. 后来注意力又被青峰和桃井吸引了.

“喂, 大酱! 怎么能在餐厅看写真集.”

“啊? 没什么不好的吧, 反正桌子上都没有菜.”

“哇这张简直…!”

说到一半的话没法让人不在意, 除了三个坐在靠过道的前队友没有听见, 剩下的四个人都好奇地转头盯着那本摊在桌上的写真集.

照片上的女人全裸着背对镜头坐在椅子上, 落在后颈的黑发分成两边垂在双肩, 她的后背像是淋过雨, 连带着缠绕在后背的红绳上有一团一团深色的水渍. 双手被绳子固定在身后, 手指无力地垂下, 遮体的绳缚像一张蛛网盖住她的皮肤, 也好像突起的粗大的红色纹身.

黄濑很眼熟, 就是他这几天练习的绳缚.

桃井面露难色:“全身被绑住了, 一定很难受吧.”

“五月你还真是事多.”话虽如此, 青峰微微立起手背遮挡住坐在对面的桃井的视线.

黑子一般不会在这种场合过多表露自己的态度, 他从不会是一场争论的焦点.

黄濑偏过头看向餐厅的顶灯, 原本该紧扣在双肩上的绳子落在左右上臂, 她身上的绳子没有一个结是系紧的, 所以是不会痛的, 就像穿了一件用束缚绳编织的衣服, 他暗自回忆书中范本.

接下来会怎样呢? 他扭头朝向外侧的三人, 恰当地附和几声, 心思仍停留在红色的绳缚那页. 黄濑加入另一场谈话, 好像他一入坐便和他们聊得投入. 靠内的三人一言不发, 糟了, 只能等下叫服务员帮他们添水了. 黄濑注意到黑子手边快见底的那杯奶昔和两只余量不一的水杯.

“桃井同学, 请看这里.”黑子的声音如同一股彬彬有礼的流水.

她顺着他的手指重新看向那张宛如爬满红色蜈蚣的照片, 黑子的食指虚点在图册里年轻女人裸露的双臂, “这里没有过度束缚造成的皮下淤血, 当然我们看见的都是后期处理后的图片, ……但是濑户小姐身上的绳子基本都是挂在关节处的, 就上半身而言.“

桃井羞涩又好奇地重新看向那张照片. “而且像濑户小姐这这种程度的人气艺人一定是被事务所保护得滴水不漏, 毕竟是依靠艺人生财的经营模式.”这半句话他说得很小声.

“所以濑户小姐的写真集也是需要满足不同的粉丝需求的, 比、比如说, …那些觉得濑户小姐和绳子很相称的…而且这个过程里她并没有收到伤害…因为有专业的工作人员和经纪人的保护…”黄濑突然发现自己目不转睛地注视着黑子, 他的发言开始出现轻微的卡壳和停顿, 在暖色的室内灯下耳垂的颜色像极了像阳光中的蜜桃. 

我不该那样直接地看着小黑子的! 他肯定不希望自己被注意到吧. 于是黄濑想开口道歉, 迟来救场的服务员动作麻利地上菜, 七人座的桌子上摆满了大小不一的碗碟. 有人率先举起杯子, “帝光一军, 奇迹时代, 百战百胜! ”七个高低起伏的声音放佛响起在赛前的球场, 他们都笑了. 

“各位, 下次就是在全国大赛重逢了.”

“是啊, 还有好长时间…”

“这种不尽人事的懒散想法要不得.”

“有什么关系吗? 反正我已经很强了哈.”

“大酱说什么鬼话? 篮球是团队运动哦?” 

“没错, 下次见面我们代表各自的队伍.” 

“那当然啦! 海常可是很厉害的.”

周五的下午黄濑走出离家最近的地铁口, 从便利店拎一个装着不同商标矿泉水的袋子, 西村在自动门开启后和他擦肩而过. 二人简单友好地互相点头, 黄濑站在门口等着西村结账, 他看见西村从收银台下取出一盒避孕套递给店员.

西村迈出店门, 黄濑微红着脸, “小西村! ”他揽上对方的肩膀, “原来小西村也是独自用‘那个’的啊, 怎么样啊? 有没有觉得清理起来很容易啊…“

“哈哈你别闹了, 我这个周末要去见女朋友.”西村也不好意思地笑了.

“你也是, 这么好的脸肯定照女孩子喜欢吧.”他推黄濑一把, “难道约会的时候不带几个嘛!”

黄濑想好在我家离地铁站近些, 先告别的人是我.

他一直以来是一个人感受和探索性, 绳缚是一个工具, 更准确地说是一个通往性高潮的阶梯, 这种喜好的人毕竟是少数. 一个人自慰的常态用避孕套裹住勃起的阴茎, 想象一具被绳子紧紧束缚住的男性躯体. 癖好小众的人往往更有隐藏自己的自觉和本能, 不要暴露, 要隐藏, 不要招摇, 要小心. 黄濑并没有和另一个人相恋并结合的勇气, 因为自己的癖好, 因为自己的性格. 他认为自己仅是一个擅长见风使舵的人, 注意着周围环境, 有时说着非自己意愿的附和, 还有无聊的玩笑话, 并不是别人口中帅气的模特和有前途的篮球校队选手. 如果借用他对自己的看法则是这样: 

我以前伤害过别人, 同时也是受害者. 我自己就有两重身份. 知道被伤害是很难过的, 希望以后自己没有伤害任何人的机会. 归根结底, 绳缚就是一种伤害, 从妄想他人的不适获得快感, 这样的人实则可恶. 如果仅是朋友还好, 关系更进一步的话, 我一定会伤害那个人的. 

他们的赞扬是我表现在外的, 是我让他们看到的, 可“我”并不是那样, 到底黄濑凉太是一个虚伪又装模作样的坏蛋.

几天后, 黄濑和西村于拍摄现场再次见面, 少有的外景拍摄, 地点选在横滨的某处海滩. 模特们和经纪人之前召开了简会, 本次拍摄的主题是高中情侣们的海滨约会, 可惜拍摄当天阴雨密布, 海滩边气温较市区微凉, 除了稀少的游人便利了拍摄, 怎么看都不是一个适合拍摄泳装主题的日子. 

黄濑上完妆, 现场指导给出信号, 他抱着道具游泳圈站在温凉的海水里对着镜头微笑. 模特们单人的look都没有问题, 合照时发生了些意外状况. 在摄影师几次按快门的那一阵, 总有凉透的风穿过模特们裸露在外的大腿和手臂. “这样的表情肯定不能用, 大家先穿上外套休息一下.”戴蓝色头巾的摄影师摇着头暂时关上设备的电源. 

“各位麻烦在休息间隙思考一下如何表现出恋爱中的微笑, 阴天不是借口哦, 难道被凉风吹过的表情放在后期调整出的晴天下也没关系吗?”望月突然打了一个喷嚏, 传来几个高中生没有克制住的笑声. 

“你们就想象今天是和自己的恋人一起来, 没有恋人的就想想自己喜欢的人, 即使阴天也要玩得开心, 不浪费拉近距离的机会, 各位都在这个年龄, 这点动力还是有的吧?”

黄濑知道自己没有现场指导口中的“动力”, 他看向其他的模特们, 怎么回事, 一下子都有干劲了? 

怎么办啊? 我连在意的人都没有.

他们再一次站在一起, 黄濑看到工作人员抱来慰问的热饮, 防洪堤边有一间M记, 是小黑子最喜欢的香草奶昔吗? 他手中的充气泳圈换成一个蓝色的, 好巧哦, 他偷偷笑了. 

“黄濑, 看镜头!”

他只做到了看镜头, 眼前放佛闪过一束阳光.

一定是一个很奇怪的表情吧, 是不是又要和大家一起重拍了?

“千钧一发啊, 黄濑, 表情很好哦!”

刚开始冬假, 黄濑接到了桃井的电话, “黄酱, 快到哲君的生日了哦, 要不要一起去给哲君买礼物呢?“

黄濑去诚凛见过他几次, 黑子和以前比个字高了些, 像是吸收雨水后清晨拔高的梧桐. 修长的四肢在训练中变得坚韧, 没变的仍是那双明亮清澈的眼睛. 

答应的话我可以去见见小黑子?

“好哦, 冬假的周末我都有空.”他无意识般脱口而出.

周末两人约在涩谷见面, 前一晚黄濑手机里的历史搜索记录是“男子高中生最想收到的生日礼物”, 他觉得每一个都很有道理, 同时每一个都不靠谱. 干嘛要搜索呢? 我其实觉得自己挺有sense的, 小西村也这么觉得, 笠松前辈也大概表达过这个意思…他躺在床上划着手机, 不知不觉睡到了第二天清晨. 

他们下午约在一家咖啡店见面, 面对面的交流远没有之前约定出门那样简单流畅. 黄濑也明白, 之前七个人聚在一起, 回忆当年帝光一军的风采和逸话, 想象一下未来, 时间不知不觉就过去. 现在他和桃井两个人坐着, 进行着挤牙膏般的对话. 尴尬的氛围越来越浓, 单靠“黑子哲也”和“生日礼物”两个话题难以覆盖午后的闲谈, 不得不变成两人沉默对望的局面. 

“抱歉小桃井!”

“对不起黄酱!”

他们异口同声.

“小桃井先说吧.”

“嗯…感觉我们之前都在说哲君的事呢, 然而我发现除了篮球, 并不了解黄酱呢, 像是进入海常以后有没有不适应的, 或者是其他黄酱感兴趣的东西.”

“是啊, 小桃井身边总是有一群不会察言观色的运动笨蛋呢.”

“没错哦! 那么我们从最喜欢的音乐开始聊起吧!”

分别之前桃井问他: “黄酱最近怎么样? 适应新学校了吗?”

“我们都是高中二年级了哦, 再怎么说都适应了吧. 我想想……功课什么的达到平均分也不是很难, 校队的训练和帝光时期一样很辛苦, 前辈对我很严厉的! 兼职模特还是老样子, 没什么不一样的.”

“可能这话有点唐突…”桃井犹豫着开口:“但是我不是一直运动笨蛋们接触嘛, 多多少少有点这样的感觉.”

“我是觉得和黄酱会成为很好的朋友才告诉你的哦.”

“没关系的, 说给我听吧.”黄濑打心底里认同她的话.

“男孩子们只是看上去很强壮罢了, 体力很好或者有很多肌肉.”桃井比划着:“其实内心很脆弱.”

“所有人都会这样?”

“嗯, 所有人哦.”

“包括总是很沉稳的小黑子?”

“当然包括哲君啦.”


End file.
